lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
---- * ajunta mili- , milimetre, e miligram ? ** E "mililitre"? Simon ---- * "Nos va visita la museo e otra locas interesante." Esce "otra" sufisi per indica la nomia? O on ta dise "e alga otra locas"? "Otra" es strana, car el presede la nom, ma on pote usa el sin article. Simon **otra (e mesma) pote indica un nom. Jorj **Nonfasil es trova un frase ce conteni sola "mesma" (e no "la mesma") ante un nom. Simon **mesma es sempre la mesma o la mesma...-s, ma otra pote es la otra, la otra...-s, un otra, o otra...-s. nos no nesesa un particle per la forma "otra...-s" **Si, me acorda. "Mesma" en "la mesma" descrive e asentua "la", esata como "mesma" en "me mesma ia desinia el" descrive e asentua "me". Simon ---- * Esce nos pote usa "esce" per introdui un demanda nondireta? "El ia demanda esce me ia vide se saco." Nos dise ja "si" per esta, ma me pensa ce "si" ave tro sinifias. Simon **bon idea! "esce...?" sinifia vera "is it that...?" e esta fa bon. ma me crede ce "si" es ance bon en esta usa. ---- Alga usas de "a" en la disionario es poca strana: * a pasante > pasante **me pensa ce la preposada es nesesada - ma posable "en pasante" **Per ce? El es simple la usa averbal de la ajetivo "pasante", no? "En pasa" ta es bon, ma "en pasante" sinifia "in someone/something that is passing". Simon ---- * La disionario dise ce "desculpa" sinifia "apologize", ma el ta sinifia "forgive, pardon, exonerate, absolve". Simon * "apologize for" es "xerca pardona per". Simon **si. en la linguas romanica, los dise "descupla SE" o "pardona SE", ma "demanda la pardona" o "demande ce tu pardona" es multe plu lojical. lasa nos sutrae desculpa. **Me ia cambia "desculpa" a "exonerate", ce pote es usos de tempo a tempo. Simon ***esce "exonerate" no es "pardona"? ***Si, ma un sinonim pote es usos. On dise frecuente "pardona me" per eretas peti e bobo, ma "desculpa" sujeste un ata multe plu formal e sinifios. Simon ---- * En un frase como "me consela compra un orolojo nova", "compra un orolojo nova" es la ojeto de "consela". Si on ajunta "a tu" — "me consela a tu compra un orolojo nova" — la frase deveni poca confusante, car on risca malleje "tu compra" como un fraseta. Posable en tal casos, nos pote permete "de"? "Me consela a tu de compra un orolojo nova." (La consela es de compra un orolojo nova; e tu es felis de compra un orolojo nova.) Simon **la orijinal esemplo no es coreta. cuando on ave du verbos, los nesesa ave la mesma sujeto. me pensa ce la forma coreta ta es "me consela ce tu compra..." **Grasias, tu fa un bon razona. Esce nos pote dise "me consela tu de compra un orolojo nova"? Esta ta furni un solve elejente, me pensa. Simon ---- **La gramatica conteni la esemplo "me fa umidi la sala". Asi nos ave du verbos: la sujeto de "fa" es "me", ma la sujeto de "umidi" es la sala. Esta no coere con tu teoria! Simon ***"fa" es un eseta a la regulas, car "fa" es usada per clari la idea de la forma transitiva (?) de "umidi". ***"Me umidi la sala" sufisi per clari ce la verbo ave un ojeto, car on pote vide la ojeto. Esce "me fa umidi la sala" no sinifia "I have the room humidified" (= "I get someone else to humidify it for me")? Simon ****vera. posable nos debe sutrae esta forma de la gramatica. ****Completa? O reteni el per la sinifia de fa labora un otra person? Esta pare usos. Nota ance "me lasa cade la libro", en ce la sujetos de la du verbos difere. E "lasa me pensa". Simon *****"o o. lasa me pensa. "me lasa la libro cade". "lasa me pensa" es coreta, no? on no nesesa usa "lasa ce me pensa, no? *****"Lasa me pensa" es un comanda a un otra person. Acel person es la sujeto de "lasa", ma "me" es la sujeto de "pensa". Es como "vos no lasa me pensa!" E esta es como "me lasa la libro cade". Me sujeste "lasa a me pensa", "lasa a la libro cade": "pensa" e "cade" es la ojetos (sufrases infinitiva) de "lasa", e la sujeto de la sufrase es espresada par "a" en la frase xef. Ma ance simple "cade la libro" es bon. E "me ta pensa". Simon *me demanda me si la regula no es vera "du verbos con la mesma sujeto". per me, "me lasa cade el" sona bon, ma "me lasa el cada" sona plu bon. "me fa umidi la sala" no sona bon, ma "me fa la sala umidi" sona bon. me no comprende tu idea de usa "a". * replica = \v retort, answer back, snap back; \n retort, witty reply; line (of dialog) **interesante! nos ave "replia" per "replica/replicate", ce ia debe es "replica". tu pensa ce "copia" sufisi per "replica/replicate"? "replica es bon per "retort..." **Me pensa ce "replicate" sinifia simple "copia esata" o "repete esata" o "reprodui esata", e ce esta espresas sufisi. Simon ---- * Nos ta ajunta -ia e -istan como sufisas forminte nomes de alga paises. Simon **me no vide la finis de nomes de paises como sufisas. los es nomes propre e no es creada de otra nomes. **Oce. Donce... nos ta ajunta -ian ce apare en "aitian" e "cristian" (un varia de "-an"). Simon ***los es esetas ce segue (un peti) la formas usada par la persones de aiti e los ce segue cristo, en la mesma modo ce nos usa rusce en loca de rusian e muslim en loca de islamiste. nota ce crististe e islamiste es sinomimes per cristian e muslim. ***Me sabe ja. Me no ave un problem con la formas. Me vole simple ce -ian es reconoseda par la disionario, a la mesma como -an, -es, -i, -ica, e -sce. Simon ****me pensa no. e posable "aitan" es plu bon. nos ave an "europan", per ce no "aitan"? ****Esta plase a me. Me ia suposa simple ce tu ia eleje "aitian" con intende. Usa coerente -an es serta multe plu bon. Simon ---- * aparateta: + thingummy, whatsit, wossname **bon. me no reconose la sinifias. me ta dise "whatchamacallit" o "thingamajig". ;-) **Ance me usa tu parolas en engles. E "thingummybob" e "doobry" (ce coresponde a la parola american "doodad", me pensa). Simon ***nos scrive "thingamabob". nos ave ance "doohickey". :-) ***Me favoreda es "Dingsbums" en deutx! Simon ---- * xirope de asero = \n maple syrup **deletos! (posable nos debe cambia "deletante" a "deletos"?) **Me gusta... Simon ---- * asera = \n maple key, maple samara **me no conose esta frases. esplica, per favore? **El es la fruta de un asero: acel cosa ce aspeta como un elicador pico cuando el cade lenta a tera. Simon * "asfalto" ave la sinifia "asphalt, tarmac", ma esta es du cosas diferente. "Asfalto" es un olio per ce on crea "beton de asfalto", ce on pone su la "tarmac" de un via. * bitume = \n bitumen **me pensa ce "beton de asfalta" es tarmac, e en multe linguas los usa simple "asfalta" como un corti. en la SUA, los usa frecuente "asfalta" ance per "bitume", ce no es coreta. **Oce. Simon ---- * gasolio = \n diesel — o "disel"? **me preferi gasolio, ma me no es serta. ---- * La disionario dise ce "a asta" sinifia "almost", ma esta es "cuasi". "A asta" ta es un clari de la sensa movente de la preposada "asta": "me core a asta la sepe". **cuasi es pos la nom? o ante? me no recorda. **El es sola un averbo. El segue la verbo, o presede la ajetivo. Simon * ativia atletal > sporte atletal **tota ativias atletal es sportes? **No, ma la disionario tradui "ativia atletal" como "athletics, sports". Me pensa ce "athletics" es la nom de un sporte. E serta "sports" es la sporte! "Ativia atletal" es evidente bon per "athletic activity". Simon * avocado (fruta) > avocada ? (Me senti como si nos ia discute esta a ante, ma me no recorda la deside.) **nos ia discute el. el es avocado en multe linguas, e referi sola a la fruta. **La disionario dise ce el es ance la arbor. Probable ambos es bon. Simon ---- Alga nasiones manca un ajetivo: * Bahamas: bahaman * Barbados: barbadan * Barat: ? * Bayern: bavarian? baierix? * Belgia: belgian? * Benin: benines? * Bermuda: bermudan * Bod: ? * Botsuana: batsuana? tsuana? * Brasil: brasilan * Brune: brunean? * Burcina Faso: burcinabe? * Burundi: burundan? ---- * abituada (addicted) > malabituada? — on pote es abituada a un cosa sin es "addicted" * aroca = \v hurl, fling (throw with all one's strength) * blintz > blintze (como ides) — o "blin" (o "blini") * desbombetor = \n deminer * brica = \v brick up * budlia = \n buddleia * burgonia (la vino) > burgonial? * mobila > a piece of furniture (como en franses e italian; e como "imobila" ja en LFN) *tu es focos! :-) **Focos e focada — ma me intende reposa oji! Simon